El regreso
by Daniela Hale
Summary: despues de 18 años, Edward vuelve a forks. que pasara cundo ve a a Bella ? . que habra sido de su vida sespues de que el la dejo?
1. Chapter 1

**Edward pov.**

Ya hace más de 18 años que deje al único y gran amor de mi vida en Forks

Aun me pongo triste cundo recuerdo como fue nuestra despedida, el día que la deje en el bisque.

Sé que le prometí que iba a ser como si nunca me hubiera conocido, pero ya no aguanto más necesito saber que ha sido de mi Bella en todos estos años.


	2. ¿?

**Edward pov.**

Ayer tome una gran decisión, iba a volver a Forks junto a mi familia , el regreso se debe a que a pesar de que ya habían pasado 18 años aun seguía extrañando a Bella, ella era le mor de mi vida y tenía que asegurarme de que era feliz, de que lo gro superarme y seguir con su vida.

Mi familia se puso muy feliz con mi decisión, a pesar de llevar juntos 100 años aun no saben cómo esconder muy bien sus pensamientos, se que se preocupan por mí, que desde hace años que ya no soy el mismo, ya no logro componer ninguna melodía alegre en el piano , todo lo que ago. Destila tristes y amargura, por lo que ya ni lo intento.

La más feliz con esta decisión sin duda es Alice , ella salta de un lado de a casa a otro , irradia felicidad , cree que es la mejor decisión que puede haber tomado .

Ella ya llevaba varios años insistiendo que debía regresar, que re lo mejor tanto para Bella como para mi. a pesar de que no estoy seguro se que ella me oculta algo , se que ha estado husmeando en su vida, pero nunca me ha dicho nada al respecto.

El camino fue muy largo y lento (considerando que si me hubiera venido corriendo hubiera llagado en la mitad de tiempo), en cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto rentas un auto y nos dirigimos a nuestra antigua casa.

Estaba tal cual la recuerdo, solo que ahora habían sabanas blancas cubriendo los muebles y un montón de arañas y polvo. Entre todos empezamos a limpiar la casa, en 5 minutos ya habíamos terminado. Por lo que decidí ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo, pero justo cuando estaba por salir apareció mi querida hermana

-Edward no creo que sea la mejor opción

-Alice déjame pasar

- no

-por qué no

- porque ya vi lo que va a pasar , y no, no te voy a decir – porque mi hermana tenía que ver el futuro.

Intente "ver" las razone que tenia Alice para no dejarme ir, pero ella no me lo permitía contaba desde 78888 hasta atrás .

-está bien tu ganas, pero más vale que tengas una muy buena razón

- créeme así es – y dicho esto subí a mi habitación a escuchar un poko de música

Después de una hora más o menos no aguantaba más lo único que quería era saber que era de mi Bella . Pero también sabía que si Alice me decía que lo mejor era esperar eso era lo que debía hacer.

**Alice pov**

Estaba un mi habitación con Jazz, cundo tuve una visión, en ella estaba Bella , pero no estaba sola, estaba con una niña como de 17 años . ambas iban caminando hacia la escuela , cuando ya estaban cerca de la entrada Edward se percato del aroma de bella y empezó a correr para encontrarla , pero cuando llego al lugar ella ya no estaba , lo que si vio fue a una hermosa joven que se parecía mucho a ella.

A la mañana siguiente empezábamos la escuela , esperaba no encontrarme con los msmos profesores o al menos esperaba que no me recordaran porque eso si sería un problema.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**El primer capítulo de mi segundo fic que emoción hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**_

_**está dedicado para una persona muy especial :P**_

_**dejen reviews**_

_**besos **_

_**Daniela Hale**_


	3. nota de la autora

Hola

lo siento si pensaron que este era un nuevo capítulo, pero no lo es.

Por eso quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza del capítulo que sigue , pero es que primero estaba en etapa de pruebas globales en el colegio y después me contagie con la AH1 N1 y no me sentía en condiciones de prender la computadora para terminar el capitulo ,esta semana salgo de vacaciones de invierno y tengan por seguro que voy a subir muy seguido.

Cariños, Daniela Hale.


End file.
